


救赎（上）

by qingmingyuehua



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M, 新快 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmingyuehua/pseuds/qingmingyuehua
Summary: 避雷：Dom|Sub，调教，拍卖梗，略微重口《沉沦》后续，请先复习再阅读本文。





	救赎（上）

偌大的书房里只亮着书桌上的一盏台灯，光线不足以照亮整个房间，却也足够能让黑羽看清坐在书桌后的人脸上的表情，对方眉头紧锁，嘴唇紧抿成一线，台灯从他的斜上方洒下光芒，睫毛在他的脸上投下一小片阴影，修长的手指中捏着一只金色的钢笔，钢笔被主人一下一下地敲击桌面，发出略有些沉闷的“笃笃”声。  
每一次发出的声响都让黑羽的心里不由一紧，他能感受到自己全身绷紧的肌肉，以及因用力过度而有些僵硬的脊柱。他听见自己的心脏在胸膛里砰砰跳动，一下一下，甚至和对方的敲击合上了拍子。  
时间仿佛停滞，黑羽却能明显感觉到自己的肌肉隐隐传来的酸痛感，他偷偷瞧着工藤的表情，忍不住稍微放松身体，却在下一刻听到面前的人开口说话，立马又绷紧了肌肉。  
“你还是没有把自己全部交给我，快斗。”工藤把手上的钢笔放在桌上，抬眸看向站在自己面前的人，他的视线落在了对方微微发颤的小腿上，不由叹了一口气。  
工藤的叹气让黑羽觉得心慌，他急忙辩解道：“没有，不是的，我……”  
工藤直视着对方的眼眸，起身慢慢踱步到他的面前，黑羽垂眸不敢和他对视，下一刻他的下颔被对方强硬抬起，逼着他看着对方，黑羽看着对方毫无表情的冰冷面容，心里不由下沉，他抿了抿唇，视线想要飘移，但又忍不住观察对方的表情。  
“你看，你并没有完全信任我，甚至还在把自己封闭在内心深处……我甚至怀疑，你现在是不是还保持着Poker Face？”工藤的手指摩挲着怪盗的脸颊，对方眼里流露出的慌乱在他的面前一览无余。  
黑羽想摇头否认，但是对方钳制着他下颔的手将他的头固定着，他看着对方，小声且不安道：“我错了……对不起……”  
他小心翼翼地注视着对方，黑羽自己也不知道他到底有没有完全信任眼前的这个人，他尽可能地完成对方的要求，可无论怎么做似乎都不能让工藤满意。  
工藤冷笑一声松开自己的手，弯腰捡起散落在地上的纸牌，昏黄的灯光拉长着两个人的影子，黑羽站在原地看着对方影子在地上不断变化着，看着对方用笨拙的手法整理着纸牌，想着如果是他的话，一定会用很炫酷的方式展示自己的技艺，但这个想法刚冒出头就被摁了回去——他现在可和以前不一样了。黑羽垂在身侧的手揉捏着自己的衣角，指尖感受着衣服的质地，脑子里却是一片空白。  
黑羽看着突然递到自己面前的扑克牌，一时没反应过来，直到对方的手又递了递，他才缓缓用双手接过纸牌，他拿着纸牌看向又坐回书桌后的工藤，眼睫如同蝶翅般轻轻扑朔着。  
“去休息吧。”工藤喝了一口水润着嗓子，他的声音里流露出一丝疲惫。  
蝴蝶黯然地垂下翅膀，默默离开书房，轻轻关上了门。工藤伸手按了按自己的眉心，他抬起头，他的苦笑清晰地暴露在灯光下，退去钢笔的笔帽，笔尖流出的墨水在日历的数字上画出了一个叉。工藤慢慢合上笔帽，看着日历上满满的叉号不由出神。  
工藤新一和黑羽快斗确立Dom和Sub的关系已经整整一个月了，工藤本以为凭着自己和对方多年的交道以及一个月的相处，应该能很快获取对方的信任，毕竟在这之前黑羽虽然嘴上说着想自首，却依旧隐晦地向他寻求帮助，可见黑羽潜意识里对自己的信赖。但或许就连黑羽自己都没想到，他依旧把真实的自我锁在深处，虽然尽力完成着他的要求，但也只是表演而已……演给他看，也演给自己看。  
现在的黑羽陷在自责的深渊里，工藤想拉他出来，伸出了自己的手，黑羽也想走出来，抓住了他的手，但是他也只是抓住了手而已，身体却没有借着他给予的拉力向外挣脱。工藤把黑羽这种行为理解为他内心里并不想走出深渊，或者说他在用这种自责的痛苦惩罚自己。  
工藤出神地望着黑羽刚刚站立的地方，现在的黑羽快斗哪里还有月下魔术师的样子？他忍不住深深叹了口气，抬手看了眼时间，时间已经迈进了新的一天，工藤关了台灯离开书房，走向自己的房间。  
房间里，黑羽乖巧地缩在床的一边，侧着身蜷缩着，头也只枕着枕头的一角，身体有规律地起伏着。工藤坐在属于自己的另一半边，帮黑羽扯了扯被子。男孩恬静的睡颜安然而美好，工藤忍不住伸手蹭了蹭对方白皙的脸颊，上面还隐隐残留着他留下的手指印，他有些后悔当时手上的力道重了些。  
工藤看了好一会儿才在床的另一边躺下，闭上了眼睛。但这一觉睡得并不安稳，工藤在半夜的时候被身旁传来的小声呜咽而惊醒。他打开床头的台灯去看黑羽的情况，晶莹的泪珠从他闭着的眼睛里流出，打湿了睫毛，最后没入了发鬓。工藤用纸巾轻柔地擦拭着对方眼角的泪痕，将对方搂进怀里，缓缓拍打着对方的背部，直到感觉对方又陷入沉稳的睡眠才停下动作。  
这样的情况在这一个月的朝夕相处中并不少见，工藤也才发现原来怪盗基德华丽大胆的外表下隐藏的是一个身处深渊却仍心怀光明的少年。少年翻了个身面朝工藤，露出他修长的脖颈和精致的锁骨，毫无防备的睡颜让工藤温柔了嘴角，这就是曾和他在月下对决的宿敌啊。  
但很快嘴角就成了一条直线，工藤看着对方的脸，他第一次感受到了一种束手无策，他不知道要怎么帮助对方从深渊里走出来，要怎么将他从自责与痛苦中拉到阳光下，他不应该是现在的样子……  
工藤把对方伸出的手放回被子里，他皱着眉，要打破目前的僵局还有一个办法，只是他不清楚最后的结果时好时坏。人生而有欲，因欲而存。作为欲的一种，情欲是毒药也是解药。  
这一夜，注定难再眠。  
天光透过窗帘驱散了房间内黑暗，黑羽睁开眼睛的时候只有他一个人躺在床上，伸手揉着眼睛不由出神，昨晚他好像做了一个噩梦，却记不清具体的内容，只是隐约记得他在哭，伸手摸了摸自己的脸部，并没有泪痕，所以果然是个梦吗……他垂下眼，看着自己的双手，右手握拳又摊开，整个人泄气般靠在床头呆呆望着天花板，默数了五个数后翻身下床。  
黑羽洗漱完毕走到餐厅的时候，工藤刚好把早餐摆上桌，一盘水果沙拉，一人两片烤面包以及一点松软的炒蛋，两个人唯一不同的是他面前是一杯牛奶，而工藤则是一杯咖啡。  
黑羽抿了抿唇，他看向工藤闷闷地说：“这些不应该是Sub的工作吗？侍奉主人什么的……”在工藤含笑的目光注视下，黑羽的声音逐渐消弭。  
“先吃饭，吃完饭再谈。”工藤说道，他好笑地看着对方有一口没一口地吃着面包，鼓鼓的腮帮子像极了一只贪吃的小仓鼠，视线不经意一撇还能发现对方在桌下晃动的双腿，怎么看都像个孩子。  
饭毕，工藤慢条斯理地喝了一口咖啡，苦涩中蕴含的浓厚醇香在味蕾上绽放，黑羽乖巧地坐在他的对面，双手规矩地放在桌上，见工藤看向他，遂立即抢先说道：“我今天一定认真练习魔术，保证你晚上再检查的时候一定不会失败了。”说罢，还自己点头附和。  
工藤放下手中的咖啡杯，蹙着眉开口道：“快斗，你还记得我们为什么要确立Dom和Sub的关系吗？”  
黑羽愣了愣，他没想到工藤会突然问这个问题，他回答：“当然记得……你要帮我改变现在的状态，恢复魔术的能力。”  
“你看，问题就是在这儿，”工藤的食指关节在桌上敲了敲，“你觉得改变是我的事，但单靠我一个人是不行的，快斗。表面上看你是依赖我，而且你也在努力地改变，可内心里你却并没有完全信任我，也并不想从自责中走出来，你只是不忍心让周围的人看着你的状态难过，所以你又给自己戴上了面具，装作自己依旧坚强、积极向上的样子而已。”  
“不是的，我当然信任你，我努力按你说的在做了……”黑羽猛地站起来急于反驳说，但他反驳的话都空洞无力，因为工藤说得没错，他其实是在逃避，逃避必须要承担的责任，逃避青子对怪盗基德的痛恨，他懦弱地躲在自责的阴影里，甚至怀疑否定自我。  
工藤看着逐渐冷静下来的黑羽怔怔地坐回了椅子上，他走过去轻柔地捧起对方的脸庞，那双宝蓝色的瞳孔里盛满了他的身影。  
“快斗，在Dom和Sub的关系里，虽然情欲不是必要的，但是也不失为建立信任的一种手段，我想你把自己真正交给我，请你相信我，也请你跟随我的脚步，我们一起离开痛苦的深渊，不管前方有什么艰难险阻，我们都一起面对，好吗？”  
黑羽没有立刻回答工藤，工藤也没有期望现在就能得到对方的回应，他在黑羽的额上落下一吻，“晚上想吃什么，打电话告诉我，嗯？”  
黑羽看着工藤温柔的神情，轻轻点着头，跟在工藤的身后看着他穿上西服外套，走到门口拿起公文包接着穿上整齐摆在门口的皮鞋。工藤回头看了眼自己的小尾巴，轻轻叹了口气，走过去伸手抱住黑羽，拍了拍他的脊背以示安慰，轻声说道：  
“没事的，一切有我呢。”  
黑羽应了一声，随后在工藤关上大门的时候喃喃说着：“路上注意安全。”  
屋子里恢复了寂静，黑羽听着自己的步伐在房间里回响，明明是一个人形单影只，却因为房间里尚残留着另一个人的气息而觉得心安，甚至于满心欢喜。黑羽坐在沙发上怀里紧紧抱着一个抱枕，抱枕上也浸染着那个人的气息，似乎还残留着他的体温。是他的话，一切都没有关系吧？  
黑羽刚把早上使用过的碗具清洗完，就听到门口传来了门铃声，甩了甩手上的水直接在衣服上蹭了蹭就去开门。看见来客，黑羽眨了眨眼，侧身让人进了屋。  
灰原走进来换了鞋，凉凉地说道：“你是觉得自己是顶尖的小偷所以完全不在乎门外是谁吗？”  
黑羽跟在灰原身后暗恼自己的不小心，讪笑几声说：“咳，那个，也不是啦……”  
灰原斜乜着比自己高出半米多的男生叹了口气，语重心长道：“难怪工藤对你不放心，拜托我过来看看。”  
黑羽笑道：“这有什么不放心的。对了，小小姐要喝茶吗？”  
灰原也丝毫不客气，直接坐在沙发上，顺手抽了本杂志翻看着说：“咖啡，谢谢。”  
“呃……好、好的。”黑羽走进厨房用咖啡机做咖啡。  
灰原一边随意翻着杂志，一边留意着厨房的动静，无声地叹了口气，掏出口袋里的手机翻出短信的界面，手指飞快地在屏幕上跳跃着，随后点了发送，这时黑羽也端着两个杯子回到客厅。  
“谢谢。”灰原接过咖啡说道。  
黑羽坐在灰原旁边的小沙发上，侧向她说：“不客气啦。”他想另起话题，却张了张嘴不知道说什么合适，只得默默端起面前的杯子小口小口抿着水。  
灰原注意着对方的小动作，心里暗笑，她亦不曾料到月下的魔术师在生活里竟会是这般模样，轻咳一声清了清嗓子，她开口问：“你和工藤建立Dom和Sub的关系也一个月了吧？”  
“啊……嗯，是的。”黑羽被灰原的问题搞得措手不及，甚至差点呛着。  
灰原拿起咖啡喝了一口，放下杯子抬眸看向黑羽评价道：“看来工藤他相当失败呢。”见黑羽一脸疑惑的样子，灰原冷笑道，“你还没有完全相信你的Dom，一个不相信Dom的Sub是完全不合格的。”  
“可，这只是一种方式手段不是吗？就像心理治疗一样……”黑羽紧紧握着手上的杯子，水的温度传到了杯壁，也传到了他的手心，这似乎是他唯一拥有的热源。黑羽意识到这句话他说错了，他有些慌乱和不安地看着灰原面前的咖啡。  
“好吧，就算建立关系的初衷是帮你进行治疗，但是在建立关系后双方都要认真进入自己的角色，如果你不完全信任你的Dom，那你还是不要再浪费工藤的苦心了。”灰原严肃地说道。  
“我……”黑羽茫然地开口，接下来的话被灰原打断了。  
只听她柔和了语气说：“我知道你的事，如果你想报仇的话就必须振作起来，不是吗？你要成为工藤的战友，而不是一个累赘。工藤的帮助只是一个辅助，关键还在于你自己的想法。”  
黑羽沉默了许久，他摩挲着逐渐变凉的杯壁，问道：“我该怎么做？”  
“服从，完全服从你的Dom，把自己的一切都交给他，相信他有足够的能力引导你。”灰原说。

天边的云霞被夕阳染红，工藤拎着一个小小的蛋糕盒子踏着斜阳余晖走进家门，进门之后眼前所看见的画面让他差点把手上的蛋糕摔了出去，他深吸一口气把蛋糕放在地上，强迫自己放平语气说：“你这是在做什么？”  
“做……”一个字眼在黑羽的喉咙里滚了一圈，但还是说不出口，他试探着换了一个词，“我应做的。”  
工藤刚换完拖鞋就听见黑羽的回答，气极反笑问他：“那什么是你应做的？”  
黑羽脸上神情不变，他跪在地上恭顺地答道：“侍奉您，我的主人。”  
这样完全进入Sub的角色里，是不是就算是把自己的全部身心交给对方了呢？他是不是就可以拉着对方的手逃离深渊呢？  
黑羽垂首看着地板上的纹路，久久没有得到对方的回应，他虽然很想抬头看一眼对方的表情，但却依旧保持动作等待着。只因他不能。  
耳边传来了对方的脚步声，视线里出现了对方的双足，黑羽低垂的头被对方抬起，他撞进对方压抑着恼怒的视线里。黑羽背在身后的手紧张地攒成拳头，他是Sub，而身为Dom的工藤有权对他做出任何惩罚，即便知道对方并不会伤害他，但心里却仍止不住冒出不安的泡泡，本能地想在心里筑起一道高高的壁垒，理智拼命地抑制着这种本能，理智与本能在心里上演拉锯战，他慌乱不安忍不住想逃离。  
“我给你一次反悔的机会……你认真的？”工藤将黑羽的慌乱尽收眼底，他清楚黑羽内心的屏障有多么厚实，那是他给自己建造的安全堡垒，不仅阻止了侵略者的入侵，也让自己画地为牢。  
“是。”黑羽按捺下心里纷杂的情绪，竭力放空自己的大脑，尝试着将全部的注意力都放在他的Dom身上，等待着对方赐予自己悲欢喜乐。  
工藤不停地做着深呼吸以平缓自己剧烈起伏的胸膛，他松开自己钳制对方下颔的手，冷冷丢下一句：“去浴室把自己洗干净，然后去房间找我。”说罢，也不顾还在地上的蛋糕径自上了楼。  
黑羽咬着自己的嘴唇，他此刻竟有些猜不透工藤到底在想些什么，他把视线转向地上的蛋糕，嘴角勉强牵出一点苦涩的弧度。他缓缓挪动自己的身体，膝盖因为跪得太久而痛到麻木，他艰难地舒展着自己的双腿，等待膝盖恢复一点知觉。黑羽撑着墙壁站了起来，颤颤巍巍地向前迈了一小步，弯腰捡起蛋糕，一路摸着身边的家具走到餐厅，把蛋糕放在桌上，又摸着家具慢慢走上了楼。不知怎的，他看着工藤房间紧闭的房门，心里突然升起浓浓的委屈，闷闷地走进浴室关上浴室的门，靠着门仰头不经意瞥见顶部的灯光，那光芒让他觉得头晕目眩，他难耐地闭上眼，许久之后浴室里才响起了水声。  
“进。”工藤回应着敲门声，他的眉在看到对方的穿着后不由蹙了起来，回想起进门后的画面怒从中来，忍不住奚落道：“这就是你的认真？”  
黑羽听出了对方的不满和火气，虽然不明白缘由，但他还是垂下了头，想了想又干脆跪了下来，说：“对不起……请您……”请您什么呢？惩罚？要是被追问怎么惩罚又该回答什么呢？或是请您明示吗？黑羽不知道自己要怎么说才是正确的，话卡在了嗓子眼。  
工藤揉了揉自己的眉心，强迫自己静下心来，他道歉说：“抱歉……我没控制好自己的情绪……今天是有谁来过了吗？Sub不可以对Dom撒谎，你知道的吧？”他问着，记忆中那个在月下张扬得不可一世的怪盗和眼前的黑羽快斗的身影交错，让他鬼使神差的加上了最后的话。  
黑羽微微启唇想要解释什么，接着抿了抿唇线，答道：“上午的时候，隔壁的小小姐来过……”  
“灰原？”工藤觉得有些头疼，“真是的……”  
黑羽很想调侃一下名侦探的言语，提醒他小心那位小小姐的报复，但话到嘴边时想起自己此刻的身份，又把话咽了回去保持沉默。房间里的温度有些偏高，黑羽瞥了眼正在工作的空调，舔了舔有些干燥的唇。  
工藤再抬起头的时候已经恢复了素日的冷静，他走到黑羽面前说：“既然你选择了这样的方式，那就按你的想法来吧。作为Sub要把你的全部交给我，你所有的一切都由我支配，包括你的思想、你的情绪、你的身体以及你的欲望，只有我赐予你什么，你才拥有什么，否则你一无所有，你明白了吗？”  
黑羽从下往上注视着工藤的面容答道：“明白了，主人。”  
“很好，那么首先就要抛却你的羞耻和自尊，在我面前不需要穿衣服，我会包容和接受你的一切，你不需要害怕，因为我是你的主人。现在，脱掉你的衣服。”工藤用命令的口吻说着。  
黑羽顺着工藤的话语，手捏着长袖的衣角缓缓往上掀起，在掀到胸膛的时候他迟疑着看向工藤，在看到对方不容置疑的神色之后，紧抿着唇将上衣褪去，大面积的肌肤在接触到空气时忍不住寒毛战栗，身体微微哆嗦了一下，但很快适应了房间里的温度放松下来。黑羽将衣服整齐叠好放在地上，手卡上了腰际，他半躬着身子脱下了长裤，身上仅剩一层薄薄的布料，但很明显连这一层都是不允许的。  
黑羽的脸上泛起了红晕，他感到自己的耳廓开始发烫，逐渐地升温，他的手搭在内裤的边缘，久久没有动作。  
工藤知道黑羽内心的这一层防线必须打破，他现在做的这些就是一剂猛药，为了让黑羽能够对他敞开心扉露出症结所在，所以他必须狠下心：“再拖延的话是有惩罚的，我觉得你应该不会想知道惩罚是什么内容。”  
黑羽咬着牙，闭上眼手上用力一扯，修长有力双腿先后原地抬了一下，将那片薄薄的布料丢在衣服堆上，下一刻他感到自己被拉进了对方的怀里，对方身上的衣物磨蹭着他的肌肤，强烈的羞耻感让他埋首在对方肩膀上。工藤将鸵鸟似的黑羽从怀里拉了出来，在他的额头上温柔地亲吻，说道：  
“你做得很好，快斗。你的身体很漂亮，在主人面前没必要觉得羞耻。身为Dom照顾自己得到Sub是权利也是义务，你的全部归我所有，你只需要相信我，把你的一切交给我。”  
“是，主人，”黑羽在工藤的耳边小声重复着他的话语，“我的一切都属于你，我的一切都由你支配，我归你所有。”  
工藤笑着看着黑羽说：“很好，那我想你对接下来要发生的事情也有所准备了吧？”  
“什、什么事情？”黑羽疑惑地眨眼道，却得到工藤一个讳莫如深的笑容。  
工藤的右手从黑羽的脖颈处顺着脊柱向下抚摸，他感受着怀里的人在他的动作下发出轻微的颤栗，这是除了对方的父母之外再无人踏足的绝对距离。  
身为魔术师好似浑身上下都是敏感地带，尤其是眼下的他正处于浑身赤裸的状态，衣不蔽体的羞耻感更是放大了这种敏感，黑羽感觉到对方的指尖划过自己的皮肤，他不知道对方的手在下一刻又会抚摸自己身体的哪个部位，而这样的未知也让他绷紧了全身的神经，身体时刻准备做出应激反应以逃离未卜的危险。  
“你在害怕。”工藤的手停留在黑羽的腰际，在他的欲望附近来回打转。  
黑羽克制着自己的呼吸节奏，尽可能地做深呼吸，他担心稍不留意从嘴里就会传出难以启齿的呻吟，他否认说：“我没有……”  
工藤在黑羽耳边低声笑了两声，在对方腰部留恋的手终于抓住了对方的欲望，他满意地听见黑羽轻声的嘤咛，但很快又被主人压制下去了，工藤略带惩罚性地加重了手上的力度，直到听见对方开口呻吟，才放松了力度，“我说过，你所有的一切都归我所有，你不可以对我有丝毫的隐瞒，你所有的情绪都必须展露在我面前。当然，可能在接下来的日子里，你难免会有吃不消的时候，我们约定一个安全词，当你说到这个词的时候我们就停下来。”  
黑羽靠在工藤的肩膀上大口地喘息着，对方的手虽然放过了他已经抬头的欲望，却在揉捏着他的囊袋，他艰难地开口说道：“……名、名侦……侦探……哈……哈、嗯……”  
“嗯？”工藤发出一个挑音，他灵活的手指将对方小孔里流出的液体均匀地抹在柱身上，缓缓地上下摩擦着，偶尔用指尖轻轻挠着顶部的小眼，对方像虾米一般要弓起身子，却被他的手臂强硬地按在原地不得逃脱。  
“嗯——啊……我说、安全……哈，安全词是……名侦探！嗯！”黑羽把手挂在对方的肩膀上，以防腿软无力的自己滑倒在地上。  
工藤看着眼前的黑羽，眼角染着和脸颊一样的绯色，眼神时而迷离时而清醒，无论何时那双眼里都满满是自己的身影，他忍不住亲吻了一下对方的鼻尖，说：“我很高兴，快斗。那么作为奖励，我允许你射出来。”说罢一边纠缠着对方的唇舌，一边加快了手上的动作。  
黑羽疑惑着对方说的话，他很想问对方为什么高兴，但是对方的亲吻让他无法开口，且接踵而至的强烈快感则让他的脑子骤然放空，所有的理智在这一刻都被快感所攻占，想要问的话也抛到了九霄云外，在对方放开他的唇舌之后，他立即大口大口地呼吸着，黑羽的大脑还因沉浸在方才的快感中而有些迟钝。  
“你看，我手上全是你的东西，把它舔干净。”  
黑羽涣散的瞳孔里出现一只手，手上沾染了斑驳的白色浊液，他下意识地听从对方的命令，伸出有些粗粝的湿热舌头缓缓舔舐着对方的每一根手指，舌尖，腥膻的味道充斥着口腔，黑羽终于缓过神来，下意识的吞咽让他已经咽下口中的液体，残留在味蕾上的味道让他皱起眉头，他抬起头用质问的眼神盯着自己的Dom。  
工藤抚摸着黑羽的一头乱发，赞赏说：“你做得很好。你已经迈出了第一步，接下来就交给我……”他顿了顿，手贴上黑羽的脸颊，“或许，我该早点用这个方法的，感觉你应该很喜欢……而且我也很喜欢。我很高兴，快斗，你终于能对我露出你面具下所隐藏的真实自我，也很高兴你能信任我，愿意把自己交给我……”  
“大概因为，这个人是你吧……”名侦探……工藤新一。黑羽在心里默默念着对方的名字，这个名字似乎有种神奇的魔力，能够驱散他心里的不安。  
“我想你还是先吃点东西吧，否则我怕你接下来会体力不支。”工藤轻轻吻了吻黑羽的嘴角说。  
黑羽撇了撇嘴角不服气道：“我觉得我体力挺好的……”  
工藤从衣柜里拿出一件睡袍递给黑羽，神秘地笑笑说：“这话还是留着吃完饭再说吧。虽然很想你就这样出去，但是外面没有空调，温度到底还是低了些。”他一边说着一边坐在床沿欣赏着自己Sub的美好胴体。  
黑羽此时倒也放开了些，坦然地在对方火热的视线里穿上浴袍，在腰围间松松地系了一个结，他稍一动作都能露出一片雪白的肌肤。即便身上还穿了一层，但肌肤与衣料的摩擦，举手投足间带动的微弱气流，尤其是动作时腿间难免会磨蹭到自己的欲望，黑羽强迫自己忽略从皮肤上传来的各种感觉，竭力在面上保持神态自如。  
“下楼去吃饭吧。”工藤越过黑羽一步说道。  
黑羽刚迈动步子想跟着工藤下楼，脚下步伐虚软直接让他一个趔趄要摔倒在地，工藤连忙拉住黑羽，却也没能阻止对方下滑的趋势，两个人摔在了一起。  
工藤垫在黑羽身下，关切问道：“没摔着吧？哪里不舒服？”  
黑羽耍赖似的靠在工藤身上，伸手揉着自己的膝盖吞吞吐吐地答道：“好像之前跪的时间太长了……而且……刚刚你还……你拉我一把，我起不来了了。”  
“拉你一把你就能走路了吗？不见得吧？我抱你下去。”工藤没有给黑羽拒绝的机会，直接拦腰抱起黑羽下楼，边走还往上掂了掂他，煞有介事地说道，“感觉你比一个月之前重了些。”  
黑羽反驳道：“你也不说这一个月来你放我出过门吗！你不觉得我还白了不少吗？”  
工藤听言认真地打量着黑羽的脸，沉吟道：“好像是比之前白了不少啊。你是想出门工作吗？”  
“我……”黑羽张了张嘴，下意识想顺着对方的话说，但嘴边就像卡着一块千斤巨石，后面的话始终无法吐露，于是他只得沉默，消沉地窝在工藤怀里，直到对方把他放在餐厅的椅子上。  
工藤也有意绕开这个话题，问他：“想吃什么？”  
“随便吧，你一会还要让我做什么对吧？快点吃完就能快点去做。”黑羽趴在桌上闷闷地说着。  
工藤煮了一点意大利面当做晚饭，又让黑羽吃了一小块蛋糕，之后他将厨余收拾妥当，才带着黑羽又回到了浴室。  
浴室里，黑羽看着镜子里赤身裸体的自己，整个人显得十分不自在。他的右手抓着左手的胳膊横在胸前，看了看工藤又放了下去，但很快两只手就在身后捏在了一起，随即又垂在身侧，两只手不由握拳掐着手心。  
“快斗，背对我趴着。”工藤缓缓开口下令道。  
黑羽依言照做，他趴在洗手台上，正面冲镜子，他看见镜子里的工藤伸手缓缓抚摸他的背部，从左边的肩胛骨起始，划到他右侧的肩胛骨，接着沿着他的肋骨往下移动，在他的腰际处从右划到左，然后延伸至他的臀缝间，他不由紧张地收缩肌肉以防止对方的侵略。  
而这样紧张防备的动作换来了两个响亮的巴掌，黑羽紧咬着唇，他把头埋得极低，不敢抬头看镜子里满脸绯红的自己，也不敢看身后工藤脸上的神色，他的呼吸喷在自己的手肘上，温温热热的气息都能让他觉得一阵痒意。  
冰凉的粘稠液体从他的尾根处缓缓流进他的股间，然后他感觉身后那人用手把液体慢慢抹开，原本冰凉的液体逐渐沾染了两个人身上的体温，黑羽感到自己的下半身变得一片黏腻，而工藤还不断的往他身上涂着润滑液，他甚至能清楚地感觉到大颗的液体受到引力的影响顺着他的腿部下滑，一路牵动着微痒。  
工藤的手终于向最终的目的地，他的食指轻轻揉着紧闭的小口，围绕着小口不停打转按摩着，似是感觉到手下这具身体的紧张，工藤叹了口气说道：“放松，把你的身体打开，接受我。”  
黑羽的呼吸不由粗重了几分，他张嘴轻咬着自己的手臂，逐渐放松着自己的身体，先是肩膀，然后是绷紧的背部，腰部松了力度，那张小口也不再是闭门谢客的状态。趁此机会，工藤的食指猛地刺了进去，原本放松的身体随着他的动作猝然绷紧，像是拉满的弓弦。那张小口也紧紧咬住侵略者，使他的手指动惮不得。  
工藤又轻轻拍了拍对方白皙的臀肉，浑圆的一团因他的动作在空中晃了晃，工藤的手指在湿热的甬道里来回扣弄着，直到黑羽因为身体里的刺激而发出难耐的喘息。等到小穴的括约肌完全放松下来，工藤才用一根管子替代自己的手指进入了深处。  
“快斗，忍住十分钟。”  
“啊……哦，嗯。”黑羽不明白要忍住什么，含糊地应着。  
从那细长的管子里，凉凉的液体缓缓进入了黑羽的身体，液体逐渐流进甬道的深处，随着液体逐渐增加，黑羽也能明显感觉到自己的腹部开始慢慢鼓起，而他想要排泄的感觉也越发明显，他难耐地仰了仰头，放在洗手台上的手用力攥成拳头，他忍不住侧身回头望向自己的Dom。  
“够、够了吧？”黑羽眨了眨眼问道，腹部已经隐隐传来疼痛感，“我想……”  
工藤却并没有把那根埋进黑羽身体的管子抽出来，反而伸手揉捏着黑羽胸前的两点红豆，“这才到了一半，我相信你一定可以的，快斗。”  
胸前的刺痛让黑羽觉得又难过又兴奋，他感到一阵晕眩。他在工藤温柔的抚慰中感觉到了快乐和幸福，但腹部越来越明显的痛感和排泄的欲望让他又回到现实，他手指上的指甲不断掐着自己的掌心妄图转移疼痛，但是很快这点疼痛都被快感冲淡了。

勃起的欲望被对方用手卡住，他在离极乐只有一步之遥的距离上被迫停了下来。黑羽难受地环住工藤的肩膀将呻吟咬得支零破碎：“难受……别、别……这样……”黑羽陷入迷茫的痛感之中，他一时分不清自己是前面涨得更疼，还是身体上更痛苦，或者是因为这样的痛感而隐隐跃动的快乐。  
“难受？”工藤咬着黑羽的耳朵轻声问道，唇齿间呼出的气息让黑羽的身体更加酥软。  
黑羽睁着一双满含水汽的眼睛，咬着嘴唇望着工藤，诚恳地点了点头。  
工藤轻笑一声，继续在黑羽耳边轻轻说道：“那就泄给我看。”  
听了这话，黑羽的瞳孔瞬间放大，他呜咽着疯狂摇头，喑哑的嗓音在狭小的空间里响起，竟带着些许湿润：“脏……太脏了……不干净的……”黑羽原本攀附在工藤肩膀的双手慢慢下滑，他把手藏在身后，一只手紧紧攥着另一只手，眼神也躲避着对方的视线。  
工藤只看了黑羽一眼就明白了他说的是什么。  
我未杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死。沉甸甸的一条人命就这么压在黑羽身上，夺走警员性命的子弹并非是由黑羽扣下的扳机，却是因他怪盗基德的身份而给旁人带来这场灾难。这也是黑羽快斗的心结所在——从不伤人的怪盗手上沾了鲜血，所以……肮脏。  
工藤揽着黑羽的手又紧了几分，他强迫黑羽抬头与他对视：“听着，你的一切都是我的，你的所有都由我支配，你没有拒绝的权利。”  
黑羽在工藤的眼睛里看到了自己，那是一个狼狈的、肮脏的、陌生的自己，他脸上尤带着情欲未退的红潮，而这样慌乱无措的他就这样猝不及防撞进了这样一片温柔的水中，他在水里徜徉，任由水流冲带他的躯体，他放任自己的思维沉溺于此，从而放弃所有思绪，听之任之。  
黑羽渐渐放松身体，在这个人的眼前展露出真实的自己——看吧，请你看清楚，我并不是纯洁如白羽，我也有不堪，我也有污浊。黑羽的双手垂在身侧微微发颤，但他依旧坚定地看着工藤的眼睛，以图让对方更明确地认清自己。  
工藤的眼神从始至终都没有躲闪，他轻轻拍打黑羽的背脊，以温柔缱绻的目光回应对方——是的，我看清了，你从不是月下仙，你也不是无所不能无坚不摧，你只是一个有血有肉的普通人，会伤会痛，会忧会惧，请让我给你依靠，请让我予你慰藉。  
良久，黑羽才试探地抬起双臂，他想要重新拥抱对方。此时的黑羽像极了一个卑微虔诚的信徒，他一步三叩顶礼膜拜只求能换得神明的垂怜。而此刻他就是他的神明，他便是他忠实的奴仆；信徒跪在神殿前祈祷，神明降临赐下福茫。  
工藤凑上前吻住那略微带着凉意的唇，他含住怪盗的唇瓣，这是满含怜惜与珍视的一吻，不夹杂丝毫情欲的、带着鼓励与慰藉的吻。  
“你做得很好，快斗。”工藤半拥着黑羽，一手轻抚着对方的头发说。  
“真的吗？”黑羽靠在工藤的肩头，轻声呢喃着。  
“是真的，你真的很棒。”工藤拍了拍对方光滑的脊背，他的指节滑过对方节节分明的脊柱上，泛着苦涩的心疼闷在胸口难以诉说。  
冰凉的水珠落进了脖颈，工藤的手紧了几分，他亲吻着对方的头发。  
黑羽靠着工藤，双臂环在对方的腰际，眼神落在地砖的花纹上，眼眶里氤氲着水汽，直到眼眶再也承载不住，晶莹的水滴才涌出眼眶顺着脸颊无声地缓缓落下，他的嘴唇轻轻嗫嚅了几下，不可查的言语似乎就这么掺杂在了眼泪里，在地上留下一个圆形的水迹，很快又被水流冲刷，再也寻不见任何蛛丝马迹。  
“呜……”黑羽轻声呜咽，从未有人涉足的深邃洞穴在今天迎来了它的第一位客人——一根温热的手指缓缓挤入洞穴，在穴道中不断探索着，指尖微微弯曲轻轻挠动柔软的肠壁，酥麻的痒意从身体深处袅袅升起，黑羽忍不住扭动自己的身体，企图能从这磨人的痒意中逃离，但无奈的是他的动作把他的敏感点直直送入了对方手中。  
“哈——”黑羽喘息，垂眼间就看见自己的欲望又悄悄抬起了头，他羞耻地闭上眼，殊不知此时的自己面颊绯红，他樱色的唇瓣上点缀着晶莹的水痕。黑羽的动作隐约透出一种自暴自弃的感觉，他把整个身体的掌控权都交给了面前的人，更方便工藤对他上下其手。  
工藤用手指弹了弹对方挺拔的阴茎，接着用自己温热的手掌包裹住对方高涨的欲望，缓慢而有力地上下撸动着，他眯眼欣赏着对方因为他的动作而在他的怀里婉转低吟的样子。而他是唯一一个能看到白衣怪盗揭下月下的清冷面纱后，坠入红尘沾染烟火的淫荡模样的人。  
层层更迭的快感如浪潮般汹涌跌宕，身下的手指已经加到了三根，穴口被强行撑开，露出内里嫣红的肠壁，羞耻刺激着快感，黑羽偶尔会从快感中抓回一丝理智，从蒸腾的水汽中看清放浪的自己，他刚一动作，理智又像水汽一般涣散游离了。  
工藤加快了手上的动作，已经昏睡过去的黑羽躺在他的臂弯间，从喉咙里发出一声轻轻的呻吟，白浊的液体弄得他的下身更显狼狈。工藤温柔地帮黑羽清理干净，随后用浴衣包裹住对方的身体，将他放在了柔软的床上。工藤坐在床边默默凝视着黑羽的睡颜，良久之后，他面露痛苦地双手捂脸。  
“我该拿你怎么办……”工藤苦笑说，“你这样信任我，可我却还藏着自己的私心……我也有我的……丑陋欲望。我既想让你重新翱翔在月夜里，可又想让你永远飞不出我的手心，想让你就这么独属于我，想把你藏起来……哪怕是用情欲做囚笼……”  
暗沉的夜色中，一人睡颜恬静安然，一人眉眼写满纠葛。然而天色亮起，白昼降临，夜晚的所有都会被埋在黑暗里，不为人知。  
“快斗，今天我要去警视厅，”工藤对着镜子整理自己的领带，而后侧头对站在门外的人说着，“恐怕会在那儿待一天，所以午饭和晚饭你可以去隔壁找博士解决，等我晚上回来给你买个小蛋糕？”  
“好啊……”黑羽抬头冲工藤笑了笑，他想了想又说，“一切顺利？”  
工藤叹了口气，走过去揉了揉对方的头发：“好，一切有我。对了我今晚回来的时候，要检查你的魔术练习，趁着白天你多练练……”工藤忽然凑在黑羽耳边说出最后一句话语，“要是不过关的话，可是会有惩罚的哦，基德様。”  
黑羽听着对方用最缱绻的语气唤着他的另一身份，耳尖不由沾染上了绯色，他胡乱地点头，Poker Face在此时荡然无存，根本遮不住他的慌乱。  
工藤走在街道上确定自己已经消失在某人的视野中后，脸上的笑意逐渐收敛，当他迈进警视厅内会议室的大门时，神情更是严肃。  
“工藤君，早啊。”目暮使劲揉了揉自己的太阳穴，企图让自己更清醒，可大脑却由于过度思考而疼痛不已，让他的思路也成了一团麻绳，不知要从何处理起。  
工藤点点头，给自己冲了杯速溶咖啡，微苦的咖啡香气让他慢慢沉静下来，他望着警部熬得通红的双眼说着：“之前我们的思路一直围绕着基德的仇家，但一直没有进展。现在我们不妨换个思路，”工藤从公文包中拿出一叠照片递给目暮，“从事件的主人公上下手——我想有个谜团一直以来都困惑着在座的各位吧：为什么怪盗基德在偷到宝石后会归还宝石？你为什么他常说‘这不是我想要的宝石’？”  
“因此，基德想要的究竟是什么样的宝石？凶手的目标会不会是和基德一致？”  
坐在会议桌前的警官们纷纷小声惊呼着，这样的大胆推测是他们之前从未想到过的。  
目暮扫视了一圈自己的同僚，视线最后落在胸有成竹的年轻侦探身上：“那么，就按照工藤君所说，按着这个思路搜查线索。总比我们在这一筹莫展要来得好。”  
“是！”  
目暮看着警员都离开会议室奔向各自岗位后，才喊住工藤问道：“工藤君，怪盗基德有没有……”  
工藤看着目暮的眼睛，在对方的瞳孔中他看见自己遗憾地摇了摇头说：“没有。”  
“这样啊，”目暮苦笑说，“也许人家根本不在意这些呢……可我却太在意了。我的同事牺牲了，现在都过去一个多月了，我却还不知道凶手是谁，不能亲手将他捉拿归案，我这心里实在是……堵得难受啊……”  
工藤看着面前的目暮警部，他看见帽檐边露出了几根银白的发丝，以及对方眼角额头上的皱纹，他的唇动了动，好几次他想告诉警部：我知道基德在哪里，基德也是在意着警员的牺牲……但最后他又抿了抿唇，语气坚定地对目暮十三说道：“您放心，警部，我工藤新一会竭尽所能找出凶手。”  
工藤离开会议室的时候始终没有回过头，他坚定地望着脚下的路，一步一步走得踏实。  
黑羽取下耳机，他侧头靠着玻璃望着窗外一飞而过的飞鸟，慢慢地将他的身体缩成一团，他紧紧抱着自己的双肘，将头深深埋进臂弯中。他的身体把光线拦在身外，黑羽在黑暗里睁着双眼，他仿佛又回到了那日，他坠入深渊的时候——  
“02，02，基德在天台，基德在天台，其余各小队注意围堵。”警员说完话，放下手中的对讲机，重新将防暴盾立在胸前，放轻动作摸上了天台。  
天台的风喧嚣不止，夜风吹动着白色披风，在那人身后猎猎作响。月光将怪盗的影子清晰地投在地上，警员看见怪盗不经意瞥向他的藏身处，心下一阵紧张：自己被发现了？他的手不由伸向胸前的对讲机，心里着急自己的队友还没有跟上来。  
“这颗宝石不是潘多拉，”怪盗突然开口了，“我已经帮你确认过了，不用谢我。”  
警员疑惑地盯着怪盗的背影：基德在跟谁说话？但很快他就得到了答案——怪盗已经捡起了不知被何人放在那儿的对讲机。  
从对讲机里传来一个明显是经过变声处理的声音：“是不是潘多拉我自己会确认，不过这颗宝石我们是要定了，识相点就放下宝石离开。”  
“哦？让我猜猜，难道是要把这颗宝石送给你的小情人？”怪盗嘲讽着，他似乎听出了对方呼吸的变化，赶在对方开口前说道，“看来不是呢……那就是黑市上要喽？真抱歉啊，这是我的猎物，我是不会把它拱手让人的。”  
“砰！”突如其来的子弹撞击地面擦出了星点的火花，这一点异动也让警员心下一紧，但他却也更加沉着，努力维持着自己的呼吸节奏。  
“现在这栋建筑里有两百四十七名警员，而我也在这里留下了一点小礼物，如果你不想看到这里血流成河的话，最好听话一点。”  
警员看见月色下怪盗逐渐冷峻的脸色，晃眼间对方手上便出现了一个很眼熟的对讲机，然后就听见对讲机里传来他自己的声音：  
“02，02，基德已经用滑翔翼逃离，请求支援，请求支援。”随后他看见怪盗回头望了一眼他藏身的地方。  
警员知道自己早就被对方发现了，但也疑惑为什么对方并不揭穿自己。  
不知从哪里飞出一个挂着假人的滑翔翼向远方驶去，很快警员听见楼下传来警笛的呜咽声，显然是他的同事正追逐假人扬尘而去。警员咬了咬牙，刚想拿起胸前的对讲机提醒自己的同事他们上当了，下一秒一张扑克牌就插在了他的对讲机上，警员绝望地看着不远处那抹白色的身影。  
“哼，不愧是从不伤人的怪盗基德，不过也无所谓了，只要你在这儿就行。”对讲机内传出的声音像是地狱深渊的魔鬼发出的嘶吼。  
警员看着一个红色的小点从怪盗的脚跟悄然爬上对方的头颅——是狙击手！基德究竟得罪了什么人？  
黑羽听见门口传来的响动，他站起身把手上一直捏着的无线耳机扔进抽屉里，然后用力扯了扯脸上的肌肉，拉出一抹僵硬的笑容，调整呼吸后他又换上一副淡然的神情，这才跨了出去，迎向来人：“欢迎回来。”


End file.
